


First Time

by Lovelymissmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, alternative universe, characters are rather ooc, done in rp form, not all my own work but i have permission from other writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was previously a roleplay thread on tumblr but as i have had interest from people wanting to be able to read the whole lot in one place so this is what i am doing .</p><p>Molly tells Sherlock " Fuck You " , How will he react ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

"Fuck you "  
"Is that a promise?" he asks a small smirk on his lips.  
Molly blushed ” Do you want it to be ?”  
"only if you allow it to be" Sherlock replies  
Molly giggled ” Of course I would allow it to be Sherlock , you know how I feel about you.”  
"In that case" he stands from his chair, and quickly kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Molly stands there stunned for a second before she reacts by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back passionately.  
Sherlock pushes her against the wall, and kisses along her jaw, Molly’s soft skin against his lips was the absolute feeling of ecstasy.  
Molly shivered at the touch of Sherlock’s lips on her jaw , oh she had wanted this for such a long time . She put her hands on his face and directed him to start kissing her neck as she started to kiss his face starting on his cheek.  
Trailing kisses down her neck he messes with the button on the front of her shirt, slowly he undoes it, and is able to make his way down her collarbone. 

"Oh My God " escaped her mouth as he started to kiss her collarbone. The feeling was utter ecstasy , She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him right up against her and then started to undo his shirt buttons.

Sherlock completely unbuttons her shirt, and throws it on the floor. Running his hands down her sides, he smiles.

Molly not being able to undo his buttons fast enough , decided to just rip his shirt off and buttons went everywhere. She then grabbed Sherlock’s hands and moves them behind her back placing them on her bra , as a suggestion for him to undo it .  
Sherlock doesn't hesitate in removing the bra, and mashing up against her to kiss her deeply. Nipping at her lip he undoes the button on her pants.

Molly paused him for a second “Sherlock the lab door isn't locked, anyone could walk in . Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private like my lockable office.”

He nods and sighs “that’s probably a great idea.” He says looking at her.

She picks up their scattered clothes and grabs his hand and drags him into the office , locking the door behind her . “Now where were we ? "

He chuckles , picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist and walks her over to the desk setting her down there.

Molly giggles “okay then” . She undoes the button on his pants and watches as they drop to the floor.  
Sherlock kisses her passionately, and holds onto her hips as he does so.

Molly kisses him back just as passionately and places a hand on the small of his back pulling him closer.

The sweet smell of her skin fills his head and he wraps his arms around her waist. Surprised by his sudden rush emotions during the hour Sherlock smiles into the kiss. ‘Is this what love feels like?’ He thinks as he moves a hand to the back of her neck. ‘she wouldn't feel the same’ follows the first thought, but he simply dismisses it. 

Molly felt so happy with Sherlock’s arms wrapped around her bare waist , It was like a dream come true . She had always wanted this to happen but she had never thought that it would. When he moved his hand to back of her neck a shiver went down her spine , It just felt so right to be like this with him. Continuing to kiss him, she moved her hand slowly up his spine to his shoulder blades slowly pulling him closer until his bare chest was pressed right up against hers .

Her touch sent shivers up his spine, and he pulls her forward so her hips were against his. Sherlock moves his hands along her legs, and wraps them around his waist. As he nips at her earlobe , he moves his hands up to hold her waist again.

Being right up against him made Molly feel rather aroused , not wanting to wait any longer she leaned forward and whispered in his ear “Take the rest of my clothes off Sherlock….Now.”

He reacts instantly to her warm breath in his ear, sending goosebumps along his arms. Quickly he removes her underwear and throws them to the floor.

Molly’s whole body shivered with anticipation , moving her hands to his waist she took off his underwear and chucked them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Now with them totally naked in front of one another , she decided it was now or never , so she leaned froward and whispered in his ear again “Oh Sherlock take me , take me now .”  
He pushes his member into her, and he thrusts his hips. Kissing her hard he twines his fingers in her hair.

Molly gasps as he pushes himself into her , and a feeling of absolute pleasure washed over her. Holding onto him tightly she kissed him back even harder and allowed him to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her. 

Holding onto her hips he moans slightly into the kiss. As he moves faster Sherlock places his forehead in Molly’s shoulder, “I've wanted to do this for so long” he says breathlessly

Moving in rhythm, they start to move faster and faster together .When he moaned into the kiss , she smiled slightly before letting out a slightly louder moan of her own ”oh god Sherlock , oh my god .” Placing her hands around the back of his head when he moved it to rest in her shoulder , she gently guided him to place his head in her bosom. She was slightly taken aback when Sherlock said he had wanted to do this for so long , it was not something she had expected to hear from him but she loved it nonetheless. “Really Sherlock , do you really mean that ?”

When she moves his head, Sherlock kisses her bosom and licks her nipple before sucking gingerly. “Yes, Molly…” He says after she questions him and than bites his lip, “but I was afraid…” He moans, and kisses her.

At the touch of his lips on her nipples , they harden causing them to feel incredibly sensitive when he sucked on them , but it was a sensitivity that she rather enjoyed. Kissing him back hard and fast she eventually manages to catch her breath long enough to ask ”What were you afraid of ?”

"Rejection…" He says as he moves his hips in time with hers and he kisses down her neck.

"Oh Sherlock , i would never have rejected you , i love you too much." She blurted out the last words before she could stop herself. Suddenly feeling self conscious she blushed as he kissed her down the neck but was able to keep enough control over her body that she was still moving in perfect rhythm with Sherlock's. It felt to her like they were two pieces of a puzzle and that they fitted together perfectly. 

"I-I love you too, Molly Hooper." Sherlock smiles softly as they move together. "And I always will.." He says wrapping his arms around her waist.

A tiny tear escapes from the corner of her eye , a tear of absolute joy. “Do you mean it Sherlock , do you really mean it ?” She wraps her arms around his chest and holds on tightly as they begin to move faster and faster together causing Molly to start to feel a orgasmic pressure building faster and faster in her.

"I promise it" he says as he feels himself close to climax, but holds back, wanting Molly to finish first. Sherlock kisses her , and nips at her bottom lip.

Molly kisses him back with incredible force as the pressure she feels inside reaches bursting point and without further warning she is hit by a intense orgasm . When it hits her with its full force , she throws her head back in pleasure and screams “OH SHERLOCK.”

Sherlock pulls out just in time , and looks for a napkin, quickly finding one he cleans himself and tries to catch his breath. “That was amazing…” Sherlock says , and walks back over to her.

Molly sits there trying to calm herself down and catch her breath back as well. “That wasn’t just amazing Sherlock , that was unbelievable, oh how i dreamed of this happening.” She watches him as he walks back over to her , “why did it take so long for this to happen , Sherlock ?”  
"Fear, but now, I’m yours , my dearest Molly" he kisses her softly, and sighs happily, "for as long as you want me"

Molly kisses him back just as softly “Oh Sherlock , be careful what you say because I may want you forever and ever and you are the first and hopefully only man who has ever made me feel this way.” 

"I will gladly be yours forever" Sherlock says than kisses her neck. "I love you so much Molly…" He says holding her close. "And you’re the only woman who has ever made me feel like this… I didn't even believe that anyone could."

Molly embraces Sherlock not wanting to let him go , in fear of losing him “I Love you too ,Sherlock , i always have and i always will.” She looked down and realized that they were both still completely naked. “Um , maybe it might be a good idea to put some of our clothes back on , just in case some one turns up .”

"Probably a good idea" he laughs and picks up their clothes. Handing her the clothing that was hers, he smiles and gets dressed

Molly starts dressing herself while all the time watching Sherlock , unable to take her eyes off his bare torso. Which hindered things a bit as when she tried to pull her pants on she put her legs in the wrong pant holes and almost fell over. Steadying herself ,she looked back up to find Sherlock putting his shirt back on ruining her view. “How many buttons are missing on your shirt , Sherlock?” she giggles as she remembers ripping the shirt off him with buttons flying everywhere.

"All but the one" he says with a smirk, "you’re lucky this wasn't my favorite" Sherlock says and walks over wrapping his arms around her waist, "Molly Hooper, I am so glad I have you"

Molly Smiled “What would you have done , if it was your favorite shirt.” She asked him teasingly . Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s chest and laid her head against his chest “You've always had me you just had never done anything about it before , but I'm so glad to have you now Sherlock.” She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes ” I do have you , don’t I ?”

 

"I would probably find a way to get you back" he laughs, and runs his fingers gently through her hair as her head rests on his chest. "You have always had me , and I am never leaving you" he smiles warmly, "you’re stuck with me"

Molly closed her eyes and smiled as Sherlock ran his fingers through her hair. Molly then giggled “I'm stuck with you? , oh dear , what have i gotten myself into .” She said with a cheeky grin directed at Sherlock. Standing on her tippie toes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Sherlock.” 

He wraps his arms around her waist and laughs “You've gotten yourself into trouble” Sherlock smiles when she kisses him, and sighs happily, “I love you too, Molly.”

"Trouble , oh dear that's no good , no good at all ." Molly said with a giggle and bit her bottom lip . "Well i should have always expected trouble when it comes to you Sherlock Holmes , its like it follows you around like a bad scent somedays . But i don’t mind that , i don’t mind it at all."

"Than we are perfect for each other" he chuckles and kisses her. "This is the best day I've had , in a really long time"

She kisses him back gently “I Feel the same , Sherlock , But where do we go from here? ” She asks a little uncertain

"Well, perhaps we can actually go in a date, since… Well we have already…" He laughs a little.

"Since we have already done unspeakable things to each other in my office ." Molly laughed "Sherlock , a date would be perfect , I really like the idea."

"Wonderful" he smiles and kisses her. "You want to come by my flat around 5, tomorrow?" He asks

"Sounds perfect ." Molly said as she gives him a kiss back " Any ideas as to where you want to go just so i know what to wear."  
"I think possibly a nice Italian restaurant, and than maybe to a nice club?" He laughs "than we can dance?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful Sherlock , especially the dancing bit ." Molly looked at the clock above the door and realized how late it was " Oh dear Sherlock , I have so much work to get done before I go home , I think I might need to get back to it before i end up being here until midnight ." She gave him a kiss on the check and whispered "I love you , Sherlock."

"I love you too, Molly." He kisses her, and smiles "can I help in any way?"

"Well you could always help me with tidying up my office desk , seeming that you are the cause of the mess." Molly answered with a cheeky smile.


End file.
